Cliff Hanger
by AJRedRobin
Summary: Timothy Drake is taken by an unknown kidnapper while on a school picnic. His parents are not available and are not aware of Tim's plight. Mrs. Mac, Tim's housekeeper turns to Commissioner Gordon for help, who in turn calls in the Caped Crusader and his young assistant. Can Batman and Robin find Tim in time before it's too late? Tim is six years old, Dick Grayson (Robin) is 12.
1. Little Boy Missing

**_A/N: Tim is six years old and he just finished 1st Grade. While out on a school picnic Tim is taken by an unknown kidnapper. Can Batman and Robin find him before it's too late? This story can be considered part of the Earth 14 Universe._**

Red Robin Rising

by

AJ

Part 1: Little Boy Missing

The Gotham Elementary Academy had their annual picnic. Several children and parents attended. While most children had at least one parent in attendance, six-year-old Timothy Drake had none. His housekeeper Mrs. MacKinzey had taken him instead. Once again his parents were off on a trip, either to an archeological dig or to some refugee camp to help other children.

'I wish they would stay and help me,' Tim said to himself gloomily. 'It's as if I'm not good enough to be seen.'

"Timothy . . . Timothy . . . " Mrs. Mac called.

"Huh?"

"My goodness child. I've called yeah at least three times," her Scottish brogue coming in thick. "Your sandwich is sitting in front of you. Eat something lad. You'll fade away if'en you don't."

Tim grabbed the sandwich and took a bite, even though he really wasn't hungry. He wanted his parents, more specifically his dad, at the picnic, but they chose to go on another trip. Why didn't his parents want to be with him? Was he a bad kid? Did they just didn't like him? He had worked hard all year to gain the praise of his teachers. In fact they were so impressed with his abilities and intelligence they were thinking of moving him up a grade. His kindergarten teacher had also been so impressed that they moved him up to first grade in the beginning of the year. It was almost summer vacation, and they were talking about Tim skipping the second grade and going right into the third grade. Tim went back to reading his book while Mrs. Mac went to get Tim something to drink.

"What book are you reading?" An unknown voice said behind him.

"Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows."

"Isn't that book a little advanced for you?"

"It's really too easy," Tim started to explain when rough hands grabbed him covering his nose and mouth with a cloth that smelled bad. He dropped his book on the ground as darkness claimed him.

"Here we go, Timmy. Your juice," Mrs. Mac dropped the juice box when all she saw sitting by the tree where Timmy was supposed to be, were the remains of Tim's sandwich and his book. "Timmy! Timmy!"

Stuck to the tree was an envelope addressed to Mr. Drake and inside a ransom note.

 _Bring $1,000,000,000 dollars to the old paper mill on Granite Road in the waterfront district of Gotham City by midnight or you will never see your boy alive again._

Mrs. Mac read the ransom note several times, her body shaking and finally breaking down in tears. There was no way Mr. Drake would be able to fulfill that demand. For Mr. Drake wasn't home. Mr. Drake wasn't even in the city. Mr. Drake and his wife weren't even in the country. They knew nothing of their son's plight and by the time they would learn, it would be too late.

Continues with Part 2


	2. Cry For Help

A/N: Tim is six years old and he just finished 1st Grade. While out on a school picnic Tim is taken by an unknown kidnapper. Can Batman and Robin find him before it's too late?

Red Robin Rising

by

AJ

Part 2: Cry For Help

Tim slowly woke feeling cold, the wind blowing a steady gale. Had he fallen asleep while reading his book? Surely Mrs. Mac would have awakened him and they would have headed home from the picnic. He slowly opened his eyes to discover he was no longer under the large oak tree in the park, and this place wasn't the picnic grounds. He remembered someone grabbing him and placing a smelly cloth over his mouth and nose.

"Where am I?" Tim looked around to discover he was on a shelf against a high cliff. The shelf didn't have much cover from the prevailing winds. It was just wide enough for two people to stand or sit without fear of falling off. Tim moved toward the edge and looked over. It was a shear drop to the narrow beach below and into the surf.

"Ahhh!"

Tim scrambled back against the face of the cliff.

Mommy! Daddy!" Timothy cried out, tears streaming down. "Mommy! Daddy! Help!" Tim screamed out, but not one person heard him. He curled up into a ball and started crying.

Mrs. Mac could not stop the tears. Her little charge was missing, no kidnapped. 'I must go to the police.'

"Mrs. Mac, is everything all right?" Miss Strayer, Tim's teacher came up to Mrs. Mac when she saw Tim's housekeeper crying with her head in her hands.

"No," Mrs. Mac wailed. "Timmy's been kidnapped. Didn't you see it? He was right here!"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Mac, I had to take care of Stephanie. She scraped her knee. Are you certain he was kidnapped? Maybe he just put his book down and went to use the restroom."

"No!" Mrs. Mac was adamant. "Timmy would not do that. He loves his books." Mrs. Mac's Scottish brogue was coming out. "Me Timmy would take his book with him and he would let me know. Look at this, read it." Mrs. Mac handed Miss Strayer the note she found attached to the tree.

"Oh god, who would do this?"

"I do not know. I must get to the police."

"No, stay here. I'll call the police. They're going to want to know where the note was found."

"I left everything the way it was," Mrs. Mac said.

Miss Strayer pulled out her cell phone and called 911. The police dispatch answered.

"What is the state of your emergency?"

"I want to report a kidnapping."

"Who is this and where are you located?"

"My name is Miss Emma Stayer and I'm with my students at Robinson Park."

"Who was kidnapped?"

"One of my students, Timothy Drake."

"I'll dispatch a patrol car right away."

"Thank you," Miss Strayer hung up her phone then put a hand on Mrs. Mac's shoulder. "They are sending someone right away. They take kidnapping very seriously. Why don't you sit down? I have a thermos full of coffee."

"I prefer tea, but a cup should be fine." Mrs. Mac replied. "Oh me poor Timmy. Where could he be?"

Timothy was shivering. The wind was cold and there were storm clouds coming in. He didn't know where he had been taken. He didn't recognize the area. A sudden crash of thunder and a bolt of lightning streaked across the sky frightening him out of his wits.

"Ahhhhh!"

Then it started to rain. Tim hoped that it didn't rain so hard that it would wash him off the cliff. There was at least a small overhang and what looked like an indentation in the cliff wall that formed a small cave. It gave him at least some shelter, but not enough to keep him from getting wet.

"I wanna go home," Tim sniffled. Deep down he didn't know if he would see his home again.

Continues with Part 3: Finding Clues


	3. Finding Clues

A/N: Tim is six years old and he just finished 1st Grade. While out on a school picnic Tim is taken by an unknown kidnapper. Can Batman and Robin find him before it's too late? This chapter is a little short.

Red Robin Rising

by

AJ

Part 3: Finding Clues

The police arrived at the park along with two detectives and Commissioner Gordon.

"Let's go find out what happened," Gordon said to his detectives.

"Probably took their eyes of the kid and he wondered off somewhere," Bulluck complained. "We've got better things to do than look for a lost boy,"

"Huh hum, that's uncalled for Detective," Gordon stated. "These are school aged kids. They aren't toddlers. You know we take every kidnapping seriously, even if it turns out to be false. Who reported that a boy was kidnapped?"

"I did," Miss Strayer stated. "But it's Mrs. Mac who told me."

"Are you Mrs. Mac?"

"Yes," Mrs. Mac stated through her tears.

"Could you please explain what happened," Commissioner Gordon coaxed.

"Me Timmy was kidnapped, that's what happened."

"Were there any witnesses?"

"Of course not," Mrs. Mac said with a huff. "If I saw what happened I would have stopped them."

"Are you sure he was kidnapped?"

"Of course I'm sure," Mrs. Mac handed Commissioner Gordon the note.

Commissioner Gordon read the note and blew out a whistle. "$1,000,000,000 billion dollars? Isn't that a little excessive? When and where did you find this note?"

"Over there, stuck on that tree where you will find the remains of me Timmy's sandwich and his book. He was sitting right there."

"Bulluck, check it out."

Bulluck grumbled, but went to check out the tree. He didn't notice anything unusual. "All I see is the kid's lunch and his book."

Rain started to pour down at that moment.

"May I please have Timmy's book. It will get ruined in this rain."

"We need to have a police photographer take some pictures of the crime scene."

"Very well, but make it snappy," Mrs. Mac gave a sharp command.

"I need to get the rest of the children out of the rain and back to their parents," Miss Strayer stated.

"We just need to ask a few more questions. Are you sure you didn't see anything?"

"Um, I did, Mister." One little boy spoke up.

"What's your name, son?" Gordon asked.

"Ives, sir. Peter Ives."

"What did you see?"

"I saw a man carrying Timmy away. He headed in that direction, to the other side of the park."

"Why did you not say anything, young man?" Mrs. Mac barked at the boy.

"I thought he was Timmy's Daddy and Timmy looked like he was asleep." Ives shrank back a bit at the woman's anger.

"Timmy's parents are away on business," Mrs. Mac stated. "That could not be Timmy's father."

"Take it easy, Mrs. Mac," Gordon stated. "There's no reason to take your frustration out on the boy. Did you see anything else?"

"No, sir," Peter replied.

"All right then. We better talk to other people in the park and see if they saw anything."

"With it raining, I'm sure everyone has left."

"Damn," Gordon swore, but kept it cleaner for the sake of the kids. "All right pack up. I'll hold a press conference and see if anyone comes forward."

Gordon pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose. The kid wasn't gone for very long, but the longer he was missing that lessoned the chances of finding the kid alive. Robinson Park was very public. Someone had to have seen something. He just hoped someone would come forward.

Continues with Part 4


	4. Interrupted Outing

A/N: Tim is six years old and he just finished 1st Grade. While out on a school picnic Tim is taken by an unknown kidnapper. Can Batman and Robin find him before it's too late? This chapter is a little short.

Red Robin Rising

by

AJ

Part 4: Interrupted Outing

Gordon headed back to the police headquarters. He stopped at his secretary's desk.

"Bonnie, call a press conference. I want every newspaper reporter here in my office within 15 minutes. Call the television station. I want them here, too. I plan on making a statement."

"Yes Commissioner," Bonnie got on the phone right away and started dialing numbers to fulfill Commissioner Gordon's request. When a child was kidnapped all hell broke loose. Normally, the FBI would be notified, but Commissioner Gordon had other plans. The FBI was good, but sometimes they drug their feet, and too many times they would find the missing or kidnapped child dead with no other clues as to who did the deed. This time, he wasn't going to take any chances with a boy's life at stake. He had two ways to contact the Cape Crusader, by phone and by signal. He would first try by the phone. He went over, uncovered the red phone, picked up the receiver and pressed the button. The voice on the other line answered.

"I'm sorry, Sir. Batman and Robin are out for the day. I shall give them your message that you called."

"Do you know when he will return?" Commissioner Gordon asked.

'I'm afraid I do not know, Sir."

"Very well, thank you." The Commissioner hung up the phone. There would be no help in that quarter, at least not right now. He would have to wait for Batman to return. He hoped, it would not be by tomorrow. That would be too late to help the boy. As soon as he hung up the phone, Bonnie came in with the reporters and news crew.

"What's this about Commissioner?" asked the reporter for the Gotham Gazette, fishing for an exclusive.

"Wait until the cameras are set up, buddy," Chief O'Hara stated as he came in behind everyone. "I'm sorry Commissioner. I would have been here sooner, but some wise guy thought it would be funny to lock me and several precinct captains in a conference room while we were discussing this year's budge issues."

"It's all right, Chief, but we do have a serious issue."

"The cameras are ready and you'll be on the air in five . . ."

Bonnie rushed in and handed Commissioner Gordon several sheets of paper. Jim Gordon flipped through them and his eyes went wide.

'I didn't know his family was that important to Gotham.'

The cameraman continued to count down. " . . . Four . . . Three . . . Two . . . One." He them pointed to the Commissioner to let him know he was on the air and to speak directly into the provided microphone.

"Citizens of Gotham, this is your Commissioner speaking to you live from my office at Police Headquarters. We need your assistance. A little boy has been kidnapped from Robinson Park. If anyone has any information or has seen anything, please contact the Commissioner's office immediately. A little boy's life is depending on your quick response."

"Commissioner, reporter from the Gotham Herald. Can you give us anything else, the name of the boy?"

"The boy's name is Timothy Jackson Drake."

"Is this the same Drake family who owns Drake Industries?"

"It is," Gordon anwered.

More questioned were ask and the Commissioner continued to answer them. A photo of the boy was flashed on the screen. No one questioned how it was acquired. Everyone watching their TV sets were shocked over the news, but one man was able to at least act.

"Oh my," Alfred stated as he watched the special report. "I must contact Master Bruce at once."

Alfred took the service elevator from the kitchen and entered the cave. He hit a switch on another communications device. Not all communications was done by cell phone. He didn't trust that someone might pick up on the conversation. Somewhere out on a lonely highway twenty miles from Gotham City, his charges were approaching a small town. It had been the start of Dick's summer vacation and Bruce decided to get them away from the Manor for a while. They were visiting Brentwood, a private school for boys.

"I really don't want to go there, Bruce," Dick argued. "How am I supposed to be Robin?"

"Where did you get that idea? I don't intend to send you there, Dick," Bruce said. "I'm sorry if I gave you that impression. We're actually going to meet someone. The dean is a friend of my father's. He's retiring and I thought we would pay him a visit."

The emergency buzzer went off just as Bruce was entering the Brentwood city limits.

"Damn!" Bruce answered the buzzer.

"Master Bruce there is an emergency."

"What is it Alfred?"

"A young boy has been kidnapped."

"Holy abduction!" Dick exclaimed.

Bruce gave his ward a stern look.

"Sorry," Dick said and sat back to listen.

"Who's been kidnapped?"

"A boy by the name of Timothy Jackson Drake," Alfred continued. "The bat computer indicates that he is the son of Jack and Janet Drake, your neighbors and his parents are in Europe on some charity event and cannot be reached."

"Why would they leave their son alone?" Bruce asked.

"He is not alone. Apparently, the housekeeper was taking care of the boy. It was she who reported the kidnapping."

"Is there a ransom?"

"The kidnappers are asking one billion dollars," Alfred stated. "How the bat computer knows that I'm not sure."

"One billion . . . I know the Drakes, Alfred. They may be wealthy but they don't have that kind of wealth. That will wipe them out."

"Alfred, does the bat computer know who kidnapped the boy?" Dick asked.

Alfred waited for another card, but none emerged. "The bat computer does not, but Commissioner Gordon has made a plea asking anyone in the vicinity of Robinson Park if they saw anything out of the ordinary."

"Very good Alfred. We're on our way back. Keep listening for any more information."

"Very good, Sir."

Bruce halted the car and turned it around. He headed back to Gotham City and stately Wayne Manor.

"Did Alfred say the boy's name was Timothy Drake? Dick asked. The name sounded familiar to him.

"Yes, I know the Drakes. They attend the same charity functions. Drake Industries produces various products like water reclamation equipment for third world countries to have clean water. I wasn't aware they had a child. They've never spoken about him."

Dick got a flash of a memory of a little boy about 2-3 years of age. It was only a flash. He wasn't sure if it was a memory of not.

"Are we going back to help him?"

"Yes Dick, anyone who would ask for an amount far exceeding a person's income isn't interested in the money."

"Then what are they interested in?"

"Revenge," Bruce said. "And the price may be a little boy's life."

Continues with Part 5


	5. Investigating the Cause

_A/N: Tim is six years old and he just finished 1_ _st_ _Grade. While out on a school picnic Tim is taken by an unknown kidnapper. Can Batman and Robin find him before it's too late?_

 _I had a couple reviewers telling me they weren't sure what Batman style this represents, Batman 66 or other. My muse has decided that this is a combination and in that instance it becomes set in the Earth 14 universe during an earlier, simpler time. Detective Bulluck does exist along with Chief O'Hara [but Bulluck isn't much of a detective right now]. If you look at the atmosphere of the comics, especially when Dick was Robin, it was a simpler time. Batman and Robin looked at times like they were having fun. Then the atmosphere of the comics grew darker especially when Jason Todd came on the scene and Dick grew up and became Nightwing. Then after Jason died, we were introduced to Tim. Tim's story is such that he was always there, from the beginning, but watching from the background. From witnessing the death of Mary and John Grayson, to watching Batman and Robin on television, and then going out with a camera to capture them on film, trying to learn who they are under those masks (noted, he was the only good guy who succeeded). I decided that maybe there were other times Tim might have met Dick, say at a charity event (read Paparazzi Moments in my Bat Shorts) and even meeting Robin on a cliff that might get our baby bird to wonder, just who that person is. This is one of those unusual times. Sorry for the long explanation. I return you to the story. Whatever Universe this story takes place in, I hope you have been enjoying it just the same._

Cliff Hanger

by

AJ

Part 5: Investigating The Cause

Bruce and Dick returned to the Manor and dashed to the cave. They changed quickly and raced to the batmobile. Batman turned on the engines and raced out of the hidden tunnel to the highway heading to Gotham City. Within minutes they were parking behind police headquarters and entering the building via the back entrance to avoid any attention from the media.

"Tell the reporters I have no other information at this time. I've given you my statement."

"Commissioner," Bonnie came in flustered. "The phones are ringing off the hook since you made that announcement. I'm trying to keep them sorted out, but too many of them said they saw the boy, but when I asked them to describe what happened the callers don't have all the facts."

"Have a few officers assigned to screen calls. They'll know what questions to ask and details to look for. That should relieve the burden on our phone lines."

"You won't get too much information."

"Batman," Commissioner Gordon turned at the voice. "You know what's going on?"

"A little boy has been kidnapped and I take it there were very few witnesses."

"So far, only a classmate of the boy saw what happened. I'm having the boy brought in to see if he can describe the kidnapper and have a police sketch done."

"A wise choice," Batman stated.

"May we see the ransom note?" Robin asked.

"You know about the ransom?"

"It is obvious the kidnapper would want something. If they didn't leave a note, eventually they would have let their demands be known," Batman explained.

"You're right of course, but the only witness said there was only one man," Gordon stated as he handed over the note.

Batman handed the note to Robin after glancing at it. "I happen to know the Drakes will not be able to produce that amount of money and by the time specified in the note. Mr. Drake may be a millionaire in his own right, but he doesn't have one billion dollars in liquid assets. He would have to liquidate his company and even that might not produce the funds needed to save the boy."

"Then what can we do?" Gordon questioned. "We're not able to contact the Drakes. Their housekeeper couldn't tell use exactly where they were traveling to in order for us to inform them."

"Informing the Drakes about their boy will only have them worry. Perhaps there could be another way."

"Of course," Robin stated, picking up on Batman's tonal cues. "We could contact Mr. Wayne. Being a billionaire, it's possible he might even know Mr. Drake. He might be able to help if we ask."

"There is one other thing I would like to do."

"Catch these guys," O'Hara stated as he listened to their conversation.

"Right Chief," Batman stated. "Though this could be the work of one man, by our eye witness account. The note also doesn't indicate a location will be given on where the boy can be found, "

"Which means they don't intend to return Timothy Drake," Gordon surmised. "That's diabolical. Who would want to do something like that to a little boy?"

"This person is ruthless, Commissioner. We need to find out what his motive is."

"Simple greed, I would say," the Chief stated.

"It's more than that," Batman replied. "May I take this note with me?"

"By all means, Batman. I made sure that the note was scanned into our police files."

"Robin, let's go. We might be able to get more information from the cave."

Batman dashed out the back way with Robin on his heals. They made their way to the batmobile knowing that Chief O'Hara would have cleared all exits for them so they could quickly make their way through the streets of Gotham. Once back in the batmobile, Batman had Robin feed the ransom note into the portable bat computer.

"What are you thinking?" Robin asked. "Who would demand such an outrageous amount of money?"

"Think Robin, why would someone demand for that amount?"

"Because they can," Robin answered.

"What else?"

"Because they know it will destroy the Drakes. It would ruin them financially."

"And who would ask for such an amount?"

"A disgruntled employee, perhaps?"

"Possibly," Batman replied. "As Bruce Wayne, I happen to know that Jack Drake treats his employees fairly. No, I don't think it would come from that end."

"A competitor whose company was ruined when they lost the bids on a contract."

"I think you may be getting warmer. Who is the leading competing company to Drake Industries?"

"Powers Incorporated," Robin answered. "Jason Powers is the owner. Hasn't he tried to take over Wayne Enterprise a couple of times?"

"Yes, without success," Batman said. "Powers Incorporated also manufactures weapons, at least they used to when it was proved they were using substandard materials. Their manufacturing facilities were also shut down due to poor working conditions."

"How were they shut down?"

"Jack Drake actually inspected one of their plants. He needed assistance with manufacturing a certain part for their water filtration system to turn seawater into drinking water. He blew the whistle on them and they were shut down just two weeks ago."

"So you think Mr. Powers is responsible for Timothy's kidnapping?"

"I wouldn't put it past him, and Mr. Powers lost 60,000,000 million in the stock market when his company crashed. Plus, he had two weeks to discover Jack Drake's itinerary and his family's situation."

"Then he knows Mr. and Mrs. Drake are out of town. He's counting on the ransom to be paid by someone else."

"And who do we know in Gotham who has that kind of money?"

Robin grinned at Batman's references.

"How soon do you think the Commissioner will call for Bruce Wayne's help to pay the ransom?"

The question was barely out of Robin's mouth when they entered the cave and the batmobile came to a halt. As Batman exited the car, Alfred called out.

"The Commissioner wishes to speak to Mr. Bruce Wayne."

Batman took the regular house phone and adjusted his speech cadence to reflect the person whom the Commissioner requested.

"Bruce Wayne speaking. You wish me to what? A little boy's life depends on it? That is a very large sum of money even for me. I will have to speak to the banking commission, but I think I can assist on that area. How soon do you need it? I'll see what I can do."

Batman hung up the phone then turned toward his partner. "Robin, select an appropriate tracking device."

"You're going to put that in with the money?"

"Yes, I suspect that the address the kidnapper gave is just a drop off point. The tracking device will lead us to where the kidnapper is really staying."

"Then we can pounce on him and make him tell us where we can find Timothy Drake."

"Exactly Robin. Let's just hope we get to that little boy in time."

Continues with Part 6


	6. Gathering Funds

_A/N: Tim is six years old and he just finished 1_ _st_ _Grade. While out on a school picnic Tim is taken by an unknown kidnapper. Can Batman and Robin find him before it's too late?_

Cliff Hanger

by

AJ

Part 6: Gathering Funds

"Money? What money, Sir?" Alfred questioned. He had just come down from the kitchen carrying a tray of sandwiches. "I brought you something to eat."

"Nothing for me, Alfred," Batman stated. "Bruce Wayne has been asked to deliver the ransom money to help rescue a little boy who would be used to destroy a family.

"Surely, Master Richard, you should eat something."

"Go ahead Robin. You're a growing boy and you need nourishment. Bruce Wayne has been asked to provide one billion dollars as ransom for a little boy."

Robin grabbed a sandwich to munch on as he went over to the cabinet that held the tracking devices. He selected a tiny one in the shape of a button with a magnetic back. It could fit anywhere.

"One billion dollars?" Alfred was shocked. "Who would demand such an outlandish amount?

"I know, it's a lot of money, but you can't put a price on a child, Alfred. And this child is the son of friends. I'm going to have to talk to the head of the banking commission, Mr. Daggett. We don't often see eye to eye. He'll want me to sign a receipt as well as give a good reason why I need that much cash." 

"How will you carry that amount of money on you, Sir?"

"I'll make sure the amount is in the appropriate currency, but I don't intend to let the kidnappers get away with it, and leave a little boy hanging."

"Kidnappers? Do you think there's more than one involved."

"I don't know for certain. The tracking device that Robin is selecting will be going into one of the two cases the money will be placed in."

"See, Bruce will be the one dropping off the cash," Robin explained. "I'll be there as Robin waiting to follow the person picking up the money to the hideout. Maybe we should put a bugging device in there, too. If there is more than one person involved. They might say something, like where they hid Timothy Drake."

"A very good idea, Robin. Grab a bugging device as well."

Robin opened a second drawer in the cabinet and selected a ladybug as the listening device. He handed both to Bruce after Batman changed out of his uniform.

"Robin, take your motor-scooter and meet me along the road. When you see Alfred drive by, follow us."

'Will do, Bruce," Robin put on a helmet and went over to where his motor-scooter was parked. He existed the cave through the secret entrance while Bruce and Alfred left the cave via the steps going up to the Manor. Robin stopped just two miles down the road in a small grove of trees. He only had to wait ten minutes when he spotted Alfred driving by with Bruce. He kept a safe distance away, just far enough to keep them in his sights. The car's license plate was unique enough that it was unmistakable as to who's car it was and who might be riding inside.

Robin followed them into the city to Gotham National Bank. He parked in the alley across the street. He watched as Bruce pulled up at the bank and exited the car. Alfred stood outside. He took a rag from his pocket and started wiping the windshield. He gave a glance over at Robin, but returned to his duty so as not to draw attention. Robin pulled out his small radio just in case. He tuned it to the frequency of the bugging device to test its range. The conversation that he heard between Bruce and Daggett was a heated one.

"I can't let you have it," Daggett said. "For all we know that caped creep is involved."

"I can assure you Mr. Daggett, Batman is not involved with the kidnappers. He needs the money to save a little boy's life."

"I don't trust that caped creep and his sidekick. Ever since he showed up we've had masked clowns and all kinds of hoodlums running around. Who has a kid for a partner any way? I bet the kid's parents would have a heart attack if they knew what he was doing."

"That's none of our concern, Mr. Daggett," Bruce stated. "What is our concern is the life of a little boy."

"Who is this so called kid who's been kidnapped?"

"I didn't want to name names. I was hoping you would give me the money without that. The boy's parents don't even know. They're out of town."

"I'm not giving you any money until you give me a better reason than that."

The conversation went on for an hour until finally Mr. Daggett relented. Robin turned off his radio when he heard Bruce say goodbye to Mr. Daggett. When Robin saw Bruce come out of the building with two suitcases, he turned his radio back on to listen for further instructions.

"Head to the old paper mill on Granite Road. Take the fastest route."

"Right away."

"Keep a sharp lookout. Once the money is on the move, follow it, but do not engage."

"Right Batman."

Robin took off down the alley in the opposite direction. He knew where the paper mill was and he could get there faster without the need to trail Alfred. In the mean time, Bruce took out the listening device and the tracking device. He briefly opened one of the cases and stuck the tracking device inside the wall of the case. He then placed the listening device in the other. Bruce had taken out one billion of his own money. The banking commissioner wasn't pleased. It took a lot of convincing that the money would be returned, that once they knew where Timothy Drake could be found, the money would get safely put back. The conversation though with Daggett had disturbed Bruce. He was more interested in the money than saving the life of a little boy. Bruce hoped they weren't too late.

BRTBRTBRT

Timothy Drake's voice was hoarse. He could no longer cry out for help. The rain and the cold wind had left him feeling sick and feverish. He wanted to go home, but no one was coming for him. He tried looking around the cliff to see if there was a way for him to climb down, but he couldn't see any. The sheer cliff wall left him feeling dizzy from the height, and the small overhang prevented him from seeing if there were any hand and foot holds so he could climb up as well. Plus, the light from the setting sun would soon fade and he would be left in the dark. He had to think really hard to remember if tonight was the full moon or if it was a new moon.

'I think it's a half moon,' he thought. 'At least I'll have some light.'

It was little comfort since his stomach was telling him he was hungry and the only thing he had was a half a sandwich at noontime. He hadn't had any juice and he was getting thirsty. He resorted to sucking on the fabric of his shirt. It was still wet from the rainstorm that passed through. At least he wasn't going to die of thirst, but what was going to happen once his shirt dried out and there was no rain? And what if no one found him? He shuddered at the prospect. And yet he couldn't help but think that his parents probably wouldn't even miss him. That thought started Tim crying again. He really needed to stop the water works. It could leave him dehydrated and he was already getting thirsty again.

"AAACHOOOO!" Tim started shivering as the sun was slowly dipping down behind the hill and a breeze blew in from across the water. "AAACHOOO!"

Tim huddled up against the cold stone of the cliff wall. A large bird landed on the edge of the cliff shelf and stared at him then flew off. Tim shrank even further, trying to make himself as small as possible. The old nursery rhyme played out in his head. It was meant to frighten children who misbehaved to stop. His mother would repeat it to him then grin at him. He would stare at her wide-eyed, questioning her in silence why she would do that. And now that owl landing on the edge of the cliff shelf unnerved Tim even more.

"I want to go home," Tim said in a small voice once more. "Please, someone help me."

Continues with Part 7


	7. A Man's Motive

_A/N: Tim is six years old and he just finished 1_ _st_ _Grade. While out on a school picnic Tim is taken by an unknown kidnapper. Can Batman and Robin find him before it's too late?_

Cliff Hanger

by

AJ

Part 7

"You incompetent!" Commissioner Gordon yelled. "I should bust you down to beat cop! You should have been able to handle a simple kidnapping! You didn't even look for clues!"

"I'm sorry, Commissioner," Detective Bulluck tried to apologize. "But there weren't any clues to find."

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Detective. Now I need you out there searching for the man responsible. We got an anonymous tip on the vehicle. I want a run on the plates."

"Why should I? You probably have your pet caped creep doing it for us."

"That's it!" Commissioner Gordon picked up the phone and dialed the squad room. "I've had enough of your disrespect. Chief O'Hara, report to my office."

"I'm sorry Commissioner, but Chief O'Hara is still working on those budge reports that you assigned him."

"Very well, I'll take care of it myself. You are, as of this moment Detective Bulluck, demoted!"

"What!?" Bulluck was incensed. "I worked too hard for this."

"Solving cases that even a dog catcher could solve doesn't make you a detective," Commissioner Gordon stated. "Now out of my office and get into a uniform. You're walking a beat until further notice!"

GBGBGBGBGBG

Bruce took the two suitcases of money with the tracking and listening devices and had Alfred drive him to the spot where he was to meet the kidnapper.

"Stop right there, Mr. Drake," a man came out of the shadows holding a shotgun and aiming it at the limo as it drove up.

Bruce realized the kidnapper didn't know Mr. Drake from sight. He just chose a boy at random. Or did he? He would have to play along to ensure that Tim was safe. "Alfred, take precautions while I deal with this person."

"Very good, Sir."

"Out of the car, Mr. Drake."

Bruce cautiously exited the car with the two suitcases.

"Here's your money, now where is my son?" Bruce said, and his heart suddenly ached. This could be his boy, but at the same time, Dick was resourceful and trained. He would have found a way to escape.

'Very good Mr. Drake, I didn't think you were capable of raising that much cash."

"Who are you?" Bruce questioned.

"Don't you remember me, Mr. Drake?"

"No, I don't," Bruce kept the man talking.

"I'm one of ten employees you fired after 20 years of service. We were supposed to get our pensions. With this we'll be able to live in style."

"I doubt that," Bruce questioned in his mind if that was even the truth. Jack Drake took care of his employees. A portion of the profits went into his employee's pension as bonus money. For that many to be fired all at once they would have to do something horrific; unless, it's only one employee who was caught. Even so, the boy was the issue here. He needed to know where to find Timothy.

"Where is Timothy, what have you done with him?"

"Oh, the boy?" The man said nonchalantly. "The boy's fine. I might just keep him for a little longer."

"Why!?" Bruce yelled. "He's never done any harm to you!"

"Oh it's not what he's done, it's what he represents."

"I don't understand," Bruce said. It was an opportunity to learn more about this man's motives, and out of the corner of his eye, Bruce could see movement in the car.

"You see Mr. Drake, because of your negligence, my boy died. You were supposed to help him. I was supposed to receive the medical insurance that would save his life, only he was denied. Pre-existing condition, they said. Then my boy lost his sight and he didn't see the cliff. I couldn't get to him fast enough."

Bruce could imagine what must have happened. The boy, being blind, had fallen to his death. 'The man blames me . . . I mean he blames Jack Drake. There's got to be a way to find Timothy.' Bruce had to act fast. "I am sorry for your loss, but the amount of money will not ease that pain or bring him back."

"Maybe not," The man said. "But I'll have the satisfaction knowing you'll suffer as I have suffered."

The man came forward with the gun and waved Bruce aside.

"Your driver can take me to the airport."

"I think not," Alfred came up behind the man and struck him with a club that he kept in the limo for emergencies. The man fell like a stone.

"Thank goodness, Alfred."

"Well you did have me crawl out the back window on the other side. It was a good idea to keep the curtains closed."

"I didn't know if someone might spot me and shout out my name. I was counting on the fact that Tim's kidnapper didn't know Mr. Drake by sight."

"That was quite a risk, Sir."

"Come on, we need to let Robin know where to find Tim."

"Have you deduced where he's located?"

"The only area where there are cliffs is Gotham Point. When the man mentioned his blind son falling from a cliff, I remember reading about that tragedy from last year."

"Really, Sir?"

"The boy's name was Timothy Emerson."

"My word, and the poor man kidnapped Timothy Drake not only because of the boy's name, but he blames Mr. Drake for the boy's tragic loss. I could not help but overhear everything, Sir."

"Yes."

Bruce put the two suitcases back in the car then called Commissioner Gordon to have the man picked up.

"I thought there were two men involved," Gordon questioned.

"Apparently not. It was just one man," Bruce stated in his gravelly voice as Batman.

"Well that's good news, Batman, but what about the boy?"

"Robin is on his way out to Gotham Point to rescue him. The butler, Alfred and Mr. Wayne are guarding the man. He'll be waiting for you when you get here."

"Very good. I'll have Chief O'Hara send out a couple of officers to pick him up."

Bruce hung up the phone then signaled Robin to come down from the roof where he had been watching. Robin climbed down then got on his motor-scooter and drove up to meet Bruce at the limo.

"I kept a good watch to make sure there wasn't anyone else."

A couple of by-standards saw the trio and started watching them. What was Robin doing talking to the man and his chauffer? What were they doing here in the waterfront district? Bruce noticed they were being watched and he caught himself before calling out Robin's true identity.

"Very good, Robin," Bruce stated. "Careful old chum, we're being watched. You need to head to Gotham Point."

"Gotcha, Gotham Point, why there?" Robin spoke a little louder. "I mean, why there Mr. Wayne?"

"Because I learned that's where you'll find Timothy Drake."

"Holy Cliff Hanger!"

"I'm going to return the money to Gotham National Bank. Take the boy to police headquarters. I'll meet you there."

"Right away, Mr. Wayne."

"Thank Batman for your help."

"I will." Robin stated then he got on his motor-scooter and sped away. Gotham Point was ten miles from his location. It was going to take him about 30 minutes to get there. He hoped Timothy would hold on until then.

Continues wit Part 8


	8. Hero Worship

_A/N: Tim is six years old and he just finished 1_ _st_ _Grade. While out on a school picnic Tim is taken by an unknown kidnapper. Can Batman and Robin find him before it's too late?_

Cliff Hanger

by

AJ

Part 8: Hero Worship

Tim was shivering and coughing. That storm had caused him to become sick. How long has it been since he had any water? He was so thirsty he could drink up a whole ocean. Yuck, maybe not. An ocean had sodium in it. Maybe a cool, refreshing, mountain lake would quench his thirst. Tim started to cry again when he thought about that. He wasn't going to get out of this mess. He had tried to find a means to climb down, but he couldn't find any safe way to, that lead to falling at least 500 feet to his death. There were no hand holes or places to put his feet. And climbing up was out of the question. There was no place for him to grab onto from the overhand that formed the small cave that gave him barely any shelter.

"Uh huh huh *cough*cough*cough,* Tim cried. 'I'll never see my parents ever again or Mrs Mac. *cough*cough*cough* My parents probably won't even notice that I'm gone. I'll probably die here.'

"Hey, take it easy," a voice cried out from above.

"Who . . . Who's that?" *cough*cough*cough* Tim suddenly perked up. "Who are you?" Someone had found him at last. He was beginning to give up hope.

Robin dropped down on his bat rope. "It's just me. Don't let the mask fool you. I'm here to help."

Tim's eyes went wide when he saw the boy in the costume. It wasn't Halloween yet. That was still months away.

"Come here. I'm not going to hurt you," Robin said. "I'm here to rescue you."

"Rescue me?"

"Exactly, unless you want to hang out on this cliff the rest of the day. It's going to get dark soon."

Tim launched himself at the bigger boy and wrapped his arms around his neck. He held on tight as Robin climbed back up to the top of the cliff.

"You're very strong for a little fella. Are you okay?" Robin asked. "Did anyone hurt you?"

Tim shook his head no, his mouth hanging open. "Who did you say . . . "

"Oh sorry. Batman says, I sometimes forget that important detail. I'm Robin, Batman's partner."

"Wow," Tim's eyes were still wide.

"Can you still hold on tight?"

"Um, why?" Tim asked.

"Well, we need to get you back to Gotham. I need to take you to police headquarters. Someone's waiting for you there."

"My parents?" Tim's face lit up at that prospect.

"No," Robin stated. "A Mrs. Mac?"

"That's our housekeeper," Tim said a little disappointed.

"Come on," Robin didn't question the difference in the sound of Tim's voice. His own heart ached a little for his own parents. He changed the subject so Tim wouldn't notice the sudden hitch in his voice. 'Have you ridden a motor-scooter before?"

"No."

"Then you are in for a treat."

Robin placed the boy in front of him. He attached a strap around the boy and himself to keep him in place. Then he started the engine and sped off. Tim was elated. The wind was blowing in his hair and he let out a laugh. He watched as Robin wove in and out of traffic and still obeyed the traffic laws. Tim looked up at his rescuer and wondered how old Robin was. He couldn't have been more than 12 years old, Tim estimated. He was good with math and numbers and Robin was a kid like him.

'I wonder if he goes to school like me." Tim thought. 'I wish I could see his face. His voice sounds a little familiar, like I've heard it somewhere else.' *cough*cough*cough*

Tim was trying to figure it out when Robin pulled into a parking space outside police headquarters. He untied the strap bounding them together then lifted Timmy off his bike and placed him on the sidewalk.

"Okay, Timmy," Robin said. "Let me just make sure my bike is secure and I'll take you to see Mrs. Mac."

Timmy waited patiently as Robin made certain his bike was locked up and it couldn't be stolen.

"Here we go," Robin said. He held out his gloved hand and Timmy grasped it. Timmy's hand was almost swallowed up by Robin's larger one. They walked up the steps together, Timmy still wondering who Robin really was.

"I want to find out who he is,' Tim thought. 'He feels somehow familiar, like I should know him.'

Tim was led through the big doors of police headquarters and then to the elevator. He was aware of the police officers staring at the boy in the strange uniform. When they got to the floor that Robin had pressed the button for, the elevator doors opened and Robin led him to another set of doors. Tim was continuing to try to hold back the coughs, but they were getting worse.

*cough*cough*cough*cough*cough*

"That cough doesn't sound good. You're going to need some medicine," Robin stated.

Tim made a face.

"I know, I don't like medicine, too. This is Commissioner Gordon's office," Robin said as he led Tim inside.

"Mrs. Mac!" Tim rushed forward and hugged the older woman that was standing there. He didn't see there was another man there, too.

"Mr. Wayne," Robin went over and shook his hand. "Good to see you, again."

"Robin," Bruce stated. "I take it everything went well?"

"Mr. Wayne?" Tim ran over to Bruce and gave him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Just helping out the police to get you safely home."

"Me?" Tim's eyes went wide. "Aaacchoo! *Cough*cough*cough* Tim wiped his nose on a sleeve.

Bruce pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to the boy. "Sounds like you caught a cold."

"I need to get you home, Timmy," Mrs. Mac said. "I cannot thank you enough Mr. Wayne and you Robin."

"Are Mom and Dad home yet?" Tim asked.

"No, I'm afraid not. They won't be home until next week, but they did send you something."

"Oh," Tim sounded disappointed.

"What, you do not like presents?" Bruce asked.

"It's not that Mr. Wayne," Tim stated. "I just wish they'd stay home with me."

Bruce looked over at Robin. They both were thinking the same thing. Who would leave a young boy alone with a housekeeper? And one who was obviously sick and couldn't take care of himself.

"Tell you what Timmy, how about you come and stay with my ward and I," Bruce suggested.

"Can I? Aaaachooo!" Timmy asked.

"I'm sure Dick won't mind. It will be just until your parents get home."

"Can I Mrs. Mac?"

"May I," Mrs. Mac gently corrected her charge. "I don't see why not."

"Yay!"

"And we can have Alfred help take care of that cold of yours."

"I better be going Commissioner, Mr. Wayne," Robin stated. "Batman will want a report." Robin was about to leave the office when Tim ran after him.

"Robin," Tim stated. "Um . . . Thanks."

"You're welcome Timmy," Robin ruffled Tim's hair then headed to the elevator. Tim watched him leave. He made a silent vow to himself. 'One of these days I'm going to find out who he is.'

End ?

A/N: . . . If you want to see a story about Tim and Dick as young boys, let me know. I'll see what I can come up with.


End file.
